In circular saws of the type described above, upon starting of the cutting of the workpiece to be cut by rotation of the saw, vibration or impact can occur in the saw due to a backlash between a final stage gear and an earlier stage gear engaging each other in the saw drive. Such vibration or impact on the saw inherently degrades the accuracy of the cutting of the workpiece and can cause damage to the saw.